This invention relates generally to a stand for supporting a paraplegic patient in an upright position. More specifically, the invention pertains to a stand which is equipped with a lift mechanism for raising the patient to a standing position.
It has long been known that significant therapeutic benefits are obtained when paraplegic patients periodically stand in an upright posture. For exaple, the patient exercises muscles that are only minimally used in the sitting position, circulation is increased, bladder pressure is increased, spasms and muscular tension are decreased, and the risk of pressure sores is decreased when the patient assumes a standing position. Also, the paraplegic patient often benefits psychologically if he or she is able to stand and move about.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,445 discloses one type of stand device that has been used by paraplegics to assist them in standing. Although this type of device functions well for many patients, it is not entirely satisfactory in all respects. Perhaps the most significant drawback is that considerable effort is required for the patient to pull himself up out of his wheel chair to a standing position, and this effort is beyond the physical capability of a large number of paraplegics. In addition, once the patient has assumed a standing position, straps or the like must be drawn around him and fastened in order to provide the necessary support.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved stand device for supporting a paraplegic patient in a standing position, which device includes a lift mechanism that operates to raise the patient from a wheel chair to a standing position and to support the patient in a standing position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stand device of the character described wherein the lift mechansim is adapted to be quickly and easily attached to existing stands. The lift can thus be included with the stand as original equipment or provided in kit form for attachment to existing stands.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a stand device of the character described in which the lift mechanism is sufficiently strong to handle heavy loads without undue difficulty.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is capable of accomodating patients having various heights and weights.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described wherein the lift mechanism is constructed to raise and lower the patient in a safe and efficient manner.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and operate.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.